List Of Challenges In Total Drama Do Over Series
The following is a list of challenges on Total Drama. Total Drama Island Do Over #Jump off a one thousand-foot cliff into a shark-infested water, pull crates back to camp and build a hot tub from material found in the crates. #Stay awake the longest in an "Awake-A-Thon" after running twenty-kilometers and eating a huge meal. #A five-round dodgeball game. #A three-on-three talent show contest. #Go into the forest, build a camp, and stay out there overnight, then race back to the campgrounds in the morning. #Face your worst fear (specific to each camper). #A canoe trip to Boney Island, a portage, starting a bonfire, and canoeing back to camp. #Hunt the other team dressed as deers with paintball guns, or if one is a deer, avoid being hit by them. #Create a three-course meal for Chris to judge. #Participate in a set of trust exercises. #Survive Chef's boot camp. #Participate in three extreme sport challenges. In this case, the challenges are "sofa skydiving," riding a moose while avoiding being tossed off it, and water-skiing on mud. #Eat a nine course meal of disgusting food made by Chef, with the team with the most cleaned plates winning. Drinking shot glasses of blended cockroaches. #Get through several rounds of tortures without complaining. #Collect keys to open treasure chests in one of the many dangerous places. #Avoid getting sprayed by Chef's gigantic water gun in a game of hide and seek. #Build and race motor bike. #Watch a horror movie and then survive being "killed" by Chef, dressed as an escaped killer. #Go on a safari to catch an animal without hurting it and return it to camp. #A Triathlon; eating disgusting food with your hands behind your back, while the other one feeds you, return Mike's cursed tiki idol to Boney Island, and assemble a totem pole of the wooden heads of the voted out campers. #Find Chris and Chef after being washed away by a storm. #Find your way back to camp after being left in the wild. #Survive a series of dares suggested by the eliminated campers until someone drops out. #Climb a flag pole and retrieve a flag, walk across a board on top of shark infested a water while carrying an eagle's egg, cross the finish line first. #Find a case containing $1,000,000,000 and bring it to the Dock of Shame before anyone else does. Total Drama Action Do Over #Search through the movie lot to find the cast trailers while avoiding the giant monster robot, then find a key on a buffet table. Based off the Monster Movie genre. #Search for and retrieve alien eggs while avoiding being hunted down by an alien. Based off the Alien Movie genre. #Set up a film set and perform a skit to make Chef show emotion. Based off the Soap Opera Drama genre. #Team Captains must write a short muscial while the team members practice their dancing, singing, and acting. Teams must then perform their musicals for Chris and Chef. Based on the Musical Genre. #Balance on a surf board while avoiding the objects being shot, build a sand castle and a dance off. Based off Teen Beach Movie genre. #Land on a horse from a high diving board and perform in a game of "Draw" with the opposing team. Based off Western Movie genre. #Select a teammate to be locked in a cage while eating gross food made from the opposite team, select a team member to push a laundry cart with the rest of the team in it through an obstacle course, and dig a hole to the trailers. Based on the Prison Movie genre. #Assemble and revive a 'Franken-Chris'; cure a 'fatal' outbreak of disease. Based on medical trauma movies and medical school practices. #Choose a "serial killer" for each team; participate in three challenges in which the Killer's job is to frighten their opponents, whoever's team screams the loudest overall wins; attempt to scare the losing team from the past challenge out of the Craft Services Tent. Based on the horror movie genre. #Complete an obstacle course including earthquake-like vibrations, pits, hail-sized golf balls, lava (tomato soup) and objects thrown at you by Chef; escape from a submarine while it is filling up with water. Based on the Disaster Movie genre. #Jump from an airplane "three kilometers" off the ground; arrange a collection of paint bombs so, when ignited, they splatter in a creative and controlled way and form a pattern; play a version of "capture the flag" using the "big trunk of mind-blowing secrets." Based on the war movie genre. #Rescue a teammate who is locked in a vault; Rob a bank; Build and Race Go-Kart. Based on the Bank Heist Movie genre. #Create fire by using rocks; Battle a member of the opposite team using bones. Although it was not performed, Chris had planned a mammoth hunting, however due to Owen's elimination, it was canceled. Based on the Prehistoric Movie genre. #Conditioning; Boxing; Badminton; Ball pit wrestling; Slam Dunk competition; Cheerleading contest. Based on the Sports Movie genre. #Retrieve a heavily-guarded package; Escaping an "exploding" building; defusing stinkbombs. Based on the Spy Movie genre. #Make a super hero costume, with a name and superpower; race through a superhero obstacle course and rescue a sack of potatoes in a dress. Based on the superhero movie genre. #Put on a glass "slipper" (actually, a combat boot) to be dubbed a princess (girls only may be princesses); cross a bridge that is guarded by an "ogre" (played by Chef Hatchet) while blindfolded; slay a "dragon" (the animatronic monster from "Monster Cash" poorly adorned with dragon physical properties) and rescue the princess from the "ivory tower" (actually, a radio antenna disguised as a castle tower). Based on the fairytale movie genre. #Collect a part of DNA of one contestant and discover who "killed" the host (Chris). Based off murder mystery movie genre. #Play an electric guitar, walk the red carpet while avoiding the photographer props and trash a hotel room. Based on the Rock n' Roll movie genre. #In pairs of two, one player must decorate a dinner table for a date on the train from Get A Clue. The other must create a gift for their assigned "lover". The two must perform a genuine and convincingly romantic date, no matter how painful. Based on the Romance genre. #Train a fighter in a unique fighting style, use a remote control to make the fighters fight the way the trainer wants them to, climb up a hill carrying a glass of water to a "kung fu master" to collect a bonsai tree from the top to bring back down to the bottom of the hill. Based on the kung fu movie genre. #Spend the rest of the night in a zero-gravity space ship themed roller coaster, survive a ride on the "Vomit Comet" the longest. Although it was not performed, there was going to be a challenge that involved recycling waste on a spaceship. Based on the Outer Space movie genre. #Pick an animal, train it to be like you and find your way back to the lot through the forest. Based on the animal buddy movie genre. #Clean up a bathroom stall, climb with your flag to the top of a greasy pole, launch yourself out of a cannon to the movie lot, go through a treasure hunt through all of the season's challenges, and finish before your opponent. Based on the Pirate movie genre, though it can also be considered a movie marathon, seeing how challenges from most of the episodes were used from the season. #Answer a question for each of the eliminated contestants. Based on all the genres throughout Total Drama Action, and was used to decide the winner. Total Drama World Tour #Go either under or over a pyramid to reach the finish line to form the teams. Location: Giza, Egypt. #Travel through the desert with your item and then weave a boat out of river reeds to cross the Nile river and reach the finish line while keeping your item. Location: Egypt. #Team up with a teammate in a game of giant human pinball and win the most points. Then make the best commercial advertising Chef Hatchet's candy that will be judged by Chef. Location: Tokyo, Japan. #Jump onto ice floes and reach the dogsled first (therefore having to pull it), drive to all the check points to pick up teammates, and then cross the finish line with them all. Location: Yukon, Canada. #Climb up the Statue of Liberty, retrieve your team's carriage, get your team down a thirty story fireman's pole ride down, boat race across water and sewers to a Turtle Lake, retrieve an apple from the lake using no hands, and race the apple in the carriage to Central Park. Location: New York City, United States of America. #Put meat into a grinder to make a huge sausage to slide down a mountain and slap dance with another person and then try to knock them off of the platform. Location: The German Alps, Germany. #Race through the Amazon, then follow an ancient trail to Machu Picchu in order to find a hidden treasure. Location: The Amazon, Peru. #Race through the Louvre and gather pieces of famous statues, then be the first to reassemble them. #One team member must climb up a log to grab a key for their teammates and get left behind as they grab a boat using the key and search the lake for photo evidence of any cryptids. Location: Loch Ness, Scotland. #Cliff diving for "pirate treasure" and bobsled racing around a rickety rack. Location: Montego Bay, Jamaica. #Find clues in various places in order to capture Jack the Ripper before he catches you. Location: London, England. #Originally a Halloween fashion show, the challenge was overrun by zombie's (anti-reality TV activists) who wanted to attack the cast. The new goal? Run. Location: Castle Bran, Romania. #Participate in mock Olympic events such as a Spartan Scavenger Hunt, Wrestling Match and a hurdles race. For the tie-breaker, two players used wings made of wax and feathers to fly up and grab a gold medal. Location: Athens, Greece. #Search the Black Box Warehouse in Area 51 for a working alien artifact, return to Area 52 and present the alien artifact to Chris. Location: Area 51 and 52, United States of America. #Go to a fair and win a bunch a prizes (coaster parts) in various minigames. Assemble the pieces to build a creative go-kart for a roller coaster. Location, Disney World, Florida, The United States of America. #Ride an emu to Hanging Rock, then bungee jump off the edge, grab a sheep with your team's symbol tattooed on it, and shear it. For the tie-breaker, Gwen and Courtney had to feed a starving baby koala eucalyptus leaves without using their hands. Location: The Outback, Australia. #Build a boat, ride it to the other side of the lake to get a flag. First team to get the flag or sink the other team's ship wins. Location: Gothenburg, Sweden. #Boys against girls must play a volleyball game, then climb up "Christ The Redeemer" to claim victory. Location: Rio Di Janeiro, South Africa. #Impersonate a fellow comtestants. Location: Moskva, Russia. #Guide your bride through an obstacle course to their gown, then carry them across Niagara Falls on a tightrope and answer trivia questions. Location: Niagara Falls, Canada and United States of America. #Race across the Great Wall of China, then eat as much authentic Chinese food as possible. Location: Beijing, China. #Collect plums without getting hit by a soccer ball, then break a gourd with them using a cricket bat; capture Ezekiel using tranquilizer balls. Location: Serengeti, Tanzania. #Answer a barrage of intense questions in a game show. Location: N.A.S.A. Headquarters. #Search the stone heads of former contestants for three eggs that are the same color as your headdress. Then traverse through a cave to the highest point of the island, and return the eggs to a condor's nest. Location: Easter Island, Rapa Nui. #Create a dinosaur out of various materials; dig up an oil barrel and be the first to arrive at the Total Drama Jumbo Jet with it. Location: Drumheller, Alberta, Canada. #Take a speedboat to Hawaii and cross the finish line to make it to the final two. Locations: Alberta, Canada/Tijuana, Mexico. #Tie-breaker challenge: Knock your opponent into the water in a Hawaiian battle on a raft and untie Heather from a pole on fire. Location: Hawaii, United States of America. #Build a dummy made out of driftwood and pineapples to throw into the volcano. Location: Kilauea, Hawaii, United States of America.